mad_hausfandomcom-20200214-history
A Tribute to the King (S2 E4)
"A Tribute to the King" was the fourth installment of the second season of Mad Haus. It was performed on May 23, 2018. Plot Bonesy and DJ Une Spiep traveled to the Fairy Kingdom with the Fairy Queen at her request. Bonesy has agreed to help her in exchange for three wishes, which he hopes to use to restore Storyteller and Estelle from the Shadow Realm. He also forgot to pee before he left. Before they arrived in the Court, the Queen warned her guests that her husband, a huge Elvis fan, had forbade anyone from singing any songs not in the style of the King. The Fairy Queen introduced her husband, King Quinn Kingcreole. He immediately reveals himself to be a Caligula-style corrupt King, more interested in orgies than governing (for those of you thinking, same, his wife doesn't seem cool with it, so, boo). He even didn't like the kitten that DJ Une Spiep gifted to him. He explained that his favorite daughter, the Princess Cassie Kingcreole, had been kidnapped by the Ogres of Ogrewood. To rescue her, they needed someone who could collect all seven of the Seven Items of the Seven Sisterhoods to trade for her life. However, only an ogre can touch all of them and live-- an ogre, or someone like Bonesy who was already dead and thus couldn't die. (DJ Une Spiep pointed out this was a bit of a plot hole, as Bonesy and other Bonesies HAVE died, but whatever, he's dead enough for these purposes). In exchange for this, he promised that his enslaved Genie will grant Bonesy 3 wishes. The King left for an orgy, and the Queen explained the mission. They must retrieve 7 items: # Neostyle Nautic Shades of Gold # A Crimson Swath of Glory # A Burning Side of Ebony # A Jumping Suit of Glamour # A Six Strumming Strings Sounder # A Pretty Big Ruby # A Hunk of Burning Love DJ and Bonesy went to meet General Foxglove Dimpleroot, who agreed to escort them for their protection and introduced them to his friend, the Elvis Impersonator. Bonesy and DJ soon figured out that the Impersonator has the Shades of Gold (sunglasses), burning sides of ebony (black sideburns), and jumping suit of glamour (his jumpsuit). He agreed to give them, and took them to meet a dancer who may have the ruby they seek. The dancer, Ruby, had three breasts, and her belly button contained the pretty big ruby they needed. She gave it to them. They continued towards the Ogrewood, running into two lovers on a swing. The man wore a crimson scarf, which DJ determined is the crimson swath of glory they need. Later, they ran into Cupcake Neverbloom and his travelling circus. They watched performances by the Bearded Lady and a performer who is half male and half female. The circus was interrupted, though, by the arrival of a family of hillbilly fairy sisters, who saw the travelers and called them for dinner with their Pa. After dinner, Pa had a heart attack, and Bonesy sipped his soul amongst the mourning sisters. The hillbilly family gave them the last item they need. The group continued to the Ogrewood. However, to their shock, the Ogre claimed to have no idea what they were talking about, then he fought them, stole their previous items, and probably shook them down for their lunch money too. Bonesy was left dejected, but they soon stumbled across a group of fairies singing and dancing Footloose. Bonesy and DJ Une Spiep were confused, until the Resistance Leader explained that they were rebelling against the cruel King by singing the songs of the Kings of OTHER genres-- like Kenny Loggins, King of the Movie Soundtrack, and PSY, King of YouTube. They then meet no other than Princess Cassie Kingcreole, who ran away from home and lied about the whole Ogre thing to escape her evil father. DJ Une Spiep convinces Cassie to come back with them, promising to support her in her rebellion. She agrees, and they return to give a concert to the King. Bonesy opens with a song by Bowie, King of Glam Rock, and then DJ Une Spiep sings songs by Bob Marley, King of Reggae and Michael Jackson, King of Pop. This infuriates the King, who lashes out at the rebels. Cassie defends them, revealing she ran away, and the King in his fury murders her. He then imprisons the rest of the rebels and Bonesy in the Fairy Jail, and turns DJ Une Spiep into a tiny dragon. The Queen is left mourning her fallen daughter, and the rebels are trapped in jail by fairy magic. All seems lost, until out of nowhere a deus ex machina portal to the Shadow Kingdom opens, and Estelle emerges, having escaped on her own! She explains absolutely nothing to the rather confused Bonesy and immediately plans a jailbreak. The King arrives, and Estelle attacks and eats him, breaking his spell over the jail and releasing all the rebels. They then plan to go back to their own realm and figure out what to do about the Dark Storyteller-- but that's a story for another Mad Haus. Characters * Bonesy - Jason Faria * DJ Une Spiep - Alyssa Dumas * The Fairy Queen - Andrea Lyons * King Quinn Kingcreole - Ben Hart * The Genie - Mark Michael Adams * General Foxglove Dimpleroot- Nick Caycedo * The Elvis Impersonator - Kevin Mahaney * Ruby the Dancer - Bri LeBuff * The Lovers - Bri LeBuff, Nicholas LaPenn * Cupcake Neverbloom - Chris Bradley * They - Andrea Lyons * Bearded Lady - Sam St. Jean * Pa - Jamie Bradley * Sisters - Michelle Faria, Jennifer Sue Mallard, Katie Juster * The Ogre - Christian Arnold * The Resistance Leader - Sam St. Jean * Princess Cassie Kingcreole - Kelley Davies * Estelle - Alyssa Dumas Set The set was reused from the Producers main stage show and was very minimalist, with colored lights and a moving stair case. Category:Performances